Truth or Dare-CHROME Style
by DevilaShiftwell
Summary: A blizzard hits London and our favourite spies are locked inside of CHROME HQ's. Everyone is bored out of their minds and no one can get out of the building. Suddenly an idea struck's Holley. She tells everyone and they all agree to it. What do you think is going to happen when over 1,000 people have a sleepover together and play truth or dare. Humanized. Fluffier than a cloud.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back. I actually uploaded a chapter but for some reason there were some glitches. I had to fix it up. Thank you AceAttorneyFantic for telling me! Anyways I should probably let you read. I do not own Cars! Enjoyyyy!**

It was a cold Friday night. There was a blizzard outside. No one could get out of the CHROME Headquarter's. So the Head of CHROME, Mel, announced that they would all be having a sleepover. The girls were very excited. They were looking forward to gossip with their friends. It was 9 p.m. and no one had anything to do. Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissile and Siddeley Silver were sitting at their office trying to come up with something to do. Suddenly an idea struck Holley. She jumped out of her chair and bolted out of the office to tell her girl friends first. After 10 minutes Holley was heard through the intercom. From the way she talked it was obvious she was excited and this is what she said: "Any agent who wishes to play Truth or Dare, please go to the cafeteria.". Finn and Sid were very bored and had nothing else to do. So they went to the cafeteria to see every single agent at CHROME HQ's sitting in a circle. They heard Holley calling out to them and turned around to see her signalling to them to come over. They went up to her and Finn sat next to her. Sid then sat in between Finn and another male agent. Once everyone was settled down Mel quieted everyone down and told them the rules. They all decided that Holley should go first since it was her idea. Holley looked around, trying to spot a victim. She was really good at the game. Holley had a really big imagination and found quick and creative ways to solve problems. Just like when she used her taser to turn back time inside the Big Ben. She then spotted a really close friend of hers. Nina Karma. She would be a perfect victim. She was kind and beautiful. She always liked to prank, especially Holley. It was time for revenge. Oh, how much Holley liked karma. Holley grinned and asked the question everyone was waiting for:

-Truth or dare, Nina?" Holley asked, wishing that Nina would choose dare.

-I choose dare." Nina answered. Holley then smirked evily. Nina wouldn't admit to anyone but she was scared of Holley's evil side. Holley loved getting revenge and she would always embarrass the victim. Suddenly a thought came to Nina's mind. 'What if she knows? What if she dares me to do something about it? What if she embarrasses me in front of everyone?' Nina frantically thought. She pulled on her collar to let air inside of her sweating body. She was hoping that Holley didn't know. But Holley knew. Devila knew too and she was quietly dying from laughter next to Nina. When Devila was finally able to talk she told the other girls what was going through Holley's mind. Sue was confused because Nina didn't looked like the type of girl to have it. Zara thought it was about a celebrity. And Candy wasn't even listening. She was too busy day dreaming about Nathan. What Holley said made Nina's heart stop.(Not literally!)

-I dare you to call your crush."

 **Here it is. Sorry for the short chapter. I just like making the first chapters short for some reason. Anyways byeeee! I will upload another chapter of TFATC tomorrow. So don't forget to check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo! Devila is back! And she is back with another chapter of TOD-CHROMES(Truth Or Dare-CHROME Style)! In the last chapter's ending, Holley told Nina the dare she had to do. So let's see what's going to happen after Nina's shock passes. I do not own Cars. I have my OC's that belong to me. Now if you've read my story Pilot Lovers(Which only has one chapter so far) then you know who Nina's crush is. But for those who hasn't read it then you are about to find out. Enjoyyyy!**

"Wh- _What!?_ " Nina exclaimed. It was what she had feared. She knew that there was no way out of it. Especially since they were in front of thousands of people. Now everyone knew that she had a crush, but what was worst that they were about to find out who it was. Nina really started sweat a lot and of course Devila saw it. Suddenly Nina felt cold air being blown into her neck and she turned around to see Devila holding a mini-fan. Nina grabbed the fan and threw it towards Holley. Holley ducked right in time with a chuckle.

-You heard me right. Call. Him. Now." Holley said and stared hard at Nina when she came to her last three words. Nina felt like Holley was staring right into her soul and someway she is learning all her secrets. Nina looked around to find a way out but the way Holley was staring she knew that nothing could save her from this situation.

-Fine." Nina said and fished her phone out of her back pocket. She went to her speed dials and pressed a name that had three red heart emojis in the end. Devila was looking over her shoulder and saw the name and grinned a lot. Sue, Zara and Candy all piled on top of Devila and squashed her. They couldn't believe it.

From across the circle a phone rang. Everyone looked at the direction of the sound. It was Sid's phone that was ringing. Sid took out his phone and read the caller ID.'Karma Queen' it read. Everyone saw it coming, except one girl.

-I don't believe it. I won't believe it. Siddiepoo loves me. It doesn't matter if she loves him, Sid is mine!" She yelled. It was a blonde girl in her mid-twenties. Sid cringed at the way she said 'Siddiepoo'. He hated her, but she just couldn't keep that in her tiny little mind she has.

It was Evangeline Brooker. One of the desk agents in CHROME. She was smart but she was also a big idiot and a drama queen. Her parents spoiled her and now she thinks she can have anything she wants in the world. Including Sid. Well, she can't because someone else is about to have him.

Evangeline got up from her seat and made her way towards Sid with open arms. Sid started to sweat and Nina knew she had to save him. So she ran across the circle and kissed Sid. While doing that she accidentally made him fell backwards and they were lying on the floor kissing. There was a round of 'Aww's coming from the circle. Evangeline stood there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Holley and Devila quickly took their photo and uploaded it onto the 'Gossip Squad' Instagram page. They took a few more photos and sent it to everyone.

Sid and Nina eventually broke apart and looked deeply into each others eyes. For them they were the only ones on earth and no one was with them. It was a magical moment and they never wanted it to end. But it ended when they heard a scream and turned their heads to look at the source of the scream. Evangeline was really mad right now. She looked at Sid and Nina's position. Sid was sitting with his shoulders straight and his hands around Nina's waist and Nina was sitting on Sid's lap with each of her legs on either side and her arms were around Sid's neck. Evangeline started to walk fastly towards them and right when she was about to slap Nina across the face she got electro-shocked. Everyone suddenly turned their heads toward the one who electro-shocked Evangeline. Guess who it was? Holley, of course. She was holding her arm out and her taser was gripped tightly by her hand. Finn chuckled lightly and said:

-You never go anywhere without it, don't you?"

-Of course I don't. No one tries to hurt my friend and then gets away with it. Oh and by the way, congratulations! I'm looking forward to meeting your kids." Holley said with a smirk and everyone laughed.

-HOLLEY!" Nina yelled red faced. She tried to get a hold of her but Sid held her back.

-She's not worth it. Although, I must say I'm impressed. You're a really good kisser even though it was your first kiss." Sid said and Devila and Holley snickered.

-SIDDELEY!" Nina yelled again, her face turning even redder than before.

-What?" Sid asked innocently and gave a kiss on the cheek.

 **Wow. This was a long chapter. Yesterday we had a school trip and all day long the only thing I thought about was: '' I need to add a character named Evangeline Brooker and make her in love with Sid. Or else I'm gonna die!" and I added her here. For these two chapters I made them focused on one thing: Sid and Nina's love. Also tell me if I should open up an Instagram account under the name 'DevilaShiftwell'. I will probably make some humanised arts and Q &A's and other stuff. E-mail me if you want me to at: or just send me a message here. Byeeee! Hope ya liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not being active guys! It's exam's week and I'm really depressed. I couldn't write chapters because of how much I've been studying. But here I am! I will write this chapter and post it today but I can't promise that I'll write another chapter for another fanfic. Oh! BTW I opened up an Instagram account and I will try to find a way to write it here. Enjoyy the fanfic! And there will be lots of new characters in this series because our main characters are playing truth or dare with the whole CHROME, but you don't need to remember them. They will just be here to play truth or dare.**

Everyone was in shock but was happy for the new couple. Devila screamed at last and everyone quieted down. It was now Nina's turn to ask truth or dare. She looked around and chose a blonde girl like her, Kimmy Jephson:

-Kim, truth or dare?"

-Truth." Kim answered bravely. To create chaos Nina of course had a question awaiting.

-Who is your best friend?" Nina asked and at least ten girls shouted at the same time "Me, of course." and right after they said it they looked at each other and started to argue over who was Kim's best friend. Meanwhile, Kim was sitting with a nervous smile and tried to find a loophole out of this mess. They were all her best friends and she knew that if she chose one the others would get mad and would try anything to become her best friend. They might throw the girl out the window or lock her in the toilet for a week, which actually happened.

-Umm...My mother?" Kim said weakly.

-Fine. I'll count that answer." Nina told her. Kim let out a breath of relief. Kim searched the crowd to pick someone. Kim, unlike Nina, Holley and Devila, didn't want to cause chaos. But Devila had other plans. She ran over to Kim and whispered something in her ear. Kim didn't like causing chaos unless it was over something good. So she chose the person that was about to die.

-Jacob Louis, truth or dare?" Kim asked and almost every single girl prayed that he would choose truth.

-Truth. I'm not hiding anything so ask anything you want." Jacob answered cooly. Jacob's girlfriend Loretta Trackon was very proud of her boyfriend because she thought that he was very brave and loyal. But boy is she wrong.

-Are you cheating on Loretta?" Kim asked.

-And remember you have to answer truthfully or else you'll get tortured!" Devila jumped in and all the ways exclaimed "WHAT!?". The girls just sat there grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

-Of course I'm not. Why would I do anything like that." Jacob answered and looked at Loretta with fake loving eyes.

-OUWWW! BLOODY HELL, HOLLEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Jacob exclaimed after he got tasered by Holley.

-We told you we would torture you if you lied." Holley said and took out a knife from her boots. She slowly walked towards Jacob and he walked backwards. Soon he realized that he was getting surrounded by the girls. Holley was holding her taser and she gave her knife to Kim, Devila was holding a scythe, Nina was holding a gun, Sue was holding a baseball bat, Zara was holding a butcher's knife and Candy was holding a long metal stick. Jacob was horrified and decided to tell the truth. More like shout the truth:

-OKAY, FINE. I DID CHEAT ON LORETTA!"

-With how many girls?" Kim asked calmly.

-YOU CAN ASK ONE QUESTION!" Jacob shouted but it was a big mistake. Devila held her scythe to his neck and repeated:

-How. Many?"

-Can I-I first a-ask my question?" Jacob asked.

-Fine. Ask it. But make. It. Quick." Devila said while clenching her jaw.

-Devila, t-truth or d-dare?"

-To make it quick I'm going to say truth."

-WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SCYTHE FROM!?"

-From. Hell." Devila said and punched him in the face. His nose started to bleed and he fell backwards. The girls got out of his way so he could fall without bumping into one of them. Jacob tried to take advantage of the moment and make a run for it but Holley acted faster. She tasered him and he fell with a thud. His eyes were closed meaning that he was unconscious. Sue and Zara found a rope in the janitors closet and tied him to the ceiling. The girls laughed evilly and 5 boys hid behind Leland and Finn. They were as shocked and horrified as they were. Suddenly Devila remembered something:

-WAIT! He didn't answer how many girls he cheated on Loretta with." Devila pouted and Holley decided to cheer her sister up.

-Don't worry we already know. 22 girls." Devila became furious and wanted to use Jacob as her punching bag.

-Mel, can I use him as a punching bag?" Devila asked with innocence. Of course everyone knew that she was anything but innocent. Right now Mel was too scared to get on Devila's bad side especially when she was holding a frickin' scythe in her hand.

-O-Of course you can."

 **Here is the 3rd chapterrr. And yes I would find a scythe and kill any boy or man that would cheat on a girl. Except if it' those brat girls. They can cheat on them as much as they want. I wouldn't hurt them a bit. Wow. Right now even if this is just a fanfic I want to hang Jacob off a ceiling and use him as my punching bag. Anyways byeee hope ya enjoyed ittt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry guys! We didn't have any internet for a long time so I wasn't able to update. But I'm back and I will do my best to update as often as possible. And on monday (2 April!) I had my birthday so I might write a one-shot about it. Have fun readinggg!!!**

They all decided to just continue the game and not think about the unconscious body hanging from the ceiling. Since Jacob had asked Devila it was Devila's turn to ask and everyone knew that it wasn't going to end good. Devila dared Sid to prank call someone saying that they buried two british spy's bodies. Sid dialed a random number and the person answered:

-Who is this?" A deep male voice asked. As cover Sid used a really dangerous snipper's name that CHROME was after.

-It's Owen Mourns, sir. I killed and buried the two british spies and I'm waiting in London for you."

-Good, good. I'm with the others and we surrounded the CHROME Headquarters. In an hour if no one makes an exit then we will bust in and get revenge." The man on the other side replied. Everyone was in shock and they looked at Mel. Mel signaled Sid to continue with the disguised voice.

-But sir there is a blizzard. How will you manage to move in it?"

-Do you really think a snow storm could hold back Ben Stone?" The male, Ben Stone, asked with a deep chuckle.

-No, sir." Sid replied still in shock.

-Of course you didn't. Now wait where ever you are until the operation is done."

-Yes, sir." Sid said and when he didn't hear a voice from the other end he closed it.

Everyone was in shock. They were just prank calling someone and that person happened to be Ben Stone. He was a really dangerous criminal that CHROME was after for 16 years. Finn had worked on it with Leland but had no luck. The mission was then transfered to another partners after they met and became partners with Holley and Devila.

Mel looked around and said:

-Do you have a death wish or something? All of you get ready for the operation. We don't have much time!"

Everyone rushed to the weaponary room and grabbed different weapons. They put on their bullet proof vests and got wore several layers of clothes because of the blizzard. They also put on helmets. They got back to the main room and Mel explained the plan. The desk agents were supposed to stay inside just in case someone was able to get inside and watch from the security cameras for any danger and warn the ones outside. The field agents, pilots and the other experianced agents all got into groups of thirty and all went from different exits.

They got outside and were able to spot Ben Stone and his men. They attacked from all side and chaos errupted. Two of the mens tried to attack Holley from behind but Devila took out her scythe from who knows where and ran towards them like a bull. After an hour or so all of the enemies were brought down and were arrested. They locked them up in the safest jail at CHROME and put different kind of traps around them. All the agents sat in the main room in a corcle to resume the game they were playing.

-Wow I've seen a lot of coincidence's before but this has got to be the biggest coincidence in the history!" Mel exclaimed.

-Yeah, yeah whatever. Sid it's your turn to ask." Devila said.

-Has your sister always been this immature?" Finn asked Holley quietly.

-If you think she is immature then what do you call Sid?" Leland asked Finn. They chuckled and Sid looked at them with a questioning look.

-Ookay? Leland truth or dare?" Sid asked.

-Dare." Leland replied bravely.

-Ask Veronica Gutard out!" Devila shouted across the room. Everyone chuckled at this. Leland turned as red as his Jaguar and tried to defend himself.

-For the last time I do not have any romantic interest in her!"

-Yeah and Holley's not obsessed with Finn!" Devila replied and the room errupted in laughs once again. This time it was Holley's turn to turn into the colour of Leland's car. Finn was amused by her reaction. He loved every little attention he got from Holley.

-I am not obsessed with Finn!" Holley shouted at her twin sister. Almost every girl in the room raised an eyebrow. At this Holley replied "Prove it then!".

-You always talk about him at our girl nights out." Nova Ches said.

-You have a shrine of him at one of the janitor closets." Celine Fowl added.

-You have at least 25 plushies of him which we have no idea where you got it from." Felisha Redbowl told with a smirk.

-You stare at him in your office while he's working all day long." Mel told her.

-Wait, how do tou know that I stare at him in the office?" Holley asked Mel suspiciously.

-Siddeley told me." Mel said with a laugh.

-WHAT!?" Holley almost screamed and looked deadly at Sid. Sid got scared 'cause he knew what the woman was capable of when she was really mad. He hid behind Nina hoping that she would protect him. Everyone laughed at this even Finn. When she was about to lunge at Sid, Finn grabbed her from her waist and pulled her closer. Her back was being warmed by Finn's chest and she could feel his heartbeat. He hugged her from the waist and kissed her cheek. Because everyone was watching Holley blushed furiously and whined.

-Fiiiinnn..." Holley was really embarrased and everyone laughed. Once the laughter died down Sid asked:

-So when's the wedding?"

 **Yayyy one chapter done God-knows-how-many-more to go! I hope you liked it and you can tell me any truth or dare questions that you want it on here. I like to listen (read) your ideas and it gives me even more ideas! Byeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another chapter! I'm working on the other stories as well but I love this one more than the others. Hope ya enjoyyy!!**

Everyone was trying to convince Leland to ask Veronica out, but by the looks of it they weren't succeding. Well everyone except Holley. Everyone turned to look at her when she ran into the room with her purple phone. She looked at Nina that was seated next to Leland and signaled to her to grab Leland's phone. Nina nodded and grabbed the phone from Leland's pocket. She tossed it to Holley and she grabbed it with ease. Everyone looked at her curiously and she pressed something on her phone. A record played on the phone and it said this:

-Hi Veronica! Will you go out with me for dinner?" Holley smirked and aswered the question that was swimming inside of everyone's heads.

-I found words from Leland's thousand of voice messages and put it together. Now all we need to do now is to call Veronica and make her listen to it." Holley said and smirled at Leland who was hating her at the moment.

-Smart." Leland said impressed but still being full of hatred.

-More than you will ever be." Holley whispered to herself though Finn heard it and chuckled. He grabbed Leland's phone from Holley's hand.

-Thank you Fin-" Leland stopped when he saw that Finn was unlocking his phone.

-Finn!" Leland exclaimed when Finn gave Holley back the phone. Finn looked at Leland with an appologacily look.

-Sorry, old chap. But when the time comes you'll learn that your woman comes before anything else." Finn explained and everyone awed at this.

 _I'm such a lucky woman to have a wonderful, gentleman, loving, charming and very attractive man!_ Holley thought and looked adoringly at Finn.

-Well then I think everyone is wondering what you put in as Veronica's I.D. and I'm not thinking of keeping them waiting much longer!" Holley said and searched Veronica's name by searching her number.

-Oooh! Queen of my Heart? That's really cute!" Holley exclaimed at the cute naming.

-I told all of you that Holley was obsessed with Finn..." Devila said quietly. The ones that heard her laughed and Holley looked at them confused. She pressed the call button and it rang before it was answered.

-Hello? Leland how are you?" Veronica asked with her cute voice. Holley played the record.

-Hi Veronica! Will you go out with me for dinner?" The record said. Leland was watching it with horror while everyone else was watching with amusement.

-Oh! Of course I will! Come pick me up next Thursday at 8 p.m. will you?" Veronica asked and Leland was gawking and shook his head.

-Sure I can Veronica. See you on Thursday!" Leland lunged at the phone on Holley's phone and hugged it once Veronica ended the call.

-Your turn to ask, Leland." Sid reminded him.

-Finn? Truth or dare?" Leland asked the top spy.

-Truth."

-What's your fear?" Everyone got interested in the question and stared at him for an answer.

-Losing Holley... and marshmallows..." Finn mumbled the last part.

-Awww" Everyone said at the same time.

-That was sweet but no one could hear the last part." Leland said. Finn glared at him.

-Marshmallows." Finn said through gritted teeth. Everyone stared at him for a moment before breaking down to laughter. After a few minutes of laughing Holley quited everyone.

-I think it would be best if we all went to our offices and get out our sleeping bags and sleep." Holley said. They all agreed with her and went their own ways.

Back at their office Sid took out his black and silver sleeping bag out of the little closet behind him. He laid it behind his desk so he could listen to music from his phone while being charged. He knew that Finn and Holley would sleep together and make out a little. And he did NOT want to hear them.

Meanwhile, Finn took out his silver blue sleeping bag from the closet behind Sid's desk and laid it in a corner far from Sid. He got in and Holley shortly joined him. Finn hugged her and she placed her hands on his chest. Finn nuzzled her neck and kissed her lips lightly. They went to sleep like that and they weren't aware if the danger lurking in the shadows. The shadow chuckled while it placed a device near the couple and Sid. It turned the button to MAXIMUM and quietly exited the office.

 **Helloooooo! I loooive this story. It is so fun to write. I don't know if I should continue TFATC but I am going to continue PL. Anyways, byeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo! I'm back with new ideas and you can suggest crazy and evil or calm and fun ideas. I've had really weird dreams this couple of days and I'm planning on adding them here. Enjoyy!!!**

Morning came real fast. Actually it was 5 in the morning. Everyone was asleep except two agents. They crept through the corridors and found a corner where they could hide once they got their revenge. They chuckled and looked at each other.

-We're really evil. They're going to hate us when they find out that it was us."

-Well, they already hate me so it won't make a difference. But come on everyone wanted to do this at least once in their life time and well, we're about to do it!"

-Where's the phone?"

-Right here."

Devila and Nina chuckled and pressed play on Youtube. They heard thousands of shouting, yelling and cursing coming from the whole building.

-WHO THE FOOD WOULD OPEN AN EVIL LAUGHING NOISE SOMETHING IN... *looks at the time* IN 5 IN THE FOODING MORNING!!!"

-I DON'T FOODING KNOW! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?"

-I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

-YOU DIDN'T ASK ME SPECIFICALLY BUT YOU ASKED EVERYONE ELSE AND HOW THE FOOD SHOULD THEY KNOW!?"

-I DON'T KNOW!"

-QUIET!" Came in Mel's voice through the intercom. Everyone quieted down and suddenly a voice, which belonged to Leland, shouted:

-DEVILA AND NINA AREN'T HERE! I BET THEY DID IT!"

Devila and Nina mentally cursed and stealthly went to the parking lot and hid in Devila's Jaguar. Devila opened her compact mirror, which wasn't only a compact mirror, and looked at the tracker. No one was in the parking lot so she started a chat with Nina without closing the compact mirror:

-So how long do you think we'll survive?"

-Not long if you didn't close your radar. I already closed mine long ago."

-Do you really think I'm that stupid? I closed it before we even started this whole thing."

Silence.

-So why did you say that Leland had a crush on Veronica?"

-W-What do you mean?" Devila asked nervously.

-Dev it's as obvious as your love for sushi. You don't see Le only as a partner." Nina said softly. Devila wanted to deny it but she knew it was true.

-I don't know. I honestly don't know. I guess I was just trying to not make it obvious. And besides I want him to be happy, no matter how much I love him. He can only be happy with Veronica." Devila sighed. Nina looked at her with a soft look and said:

-You don't know that."

Devila was about to reply when they heard shoutings. Devila made up a plan. She grabbed her and Nina's compact mirror and put it on the seats. She opened a secret compartment only she and now Nina knew. They got in and closed it. They held their breaths as they heard Devila's car's door open.

-Oh god! When I get my hands on them I will break their bones!"

-Aren't they there?"

-No."

-But their signals are coming from here!"

-They left their compact mirrors in here so we would think that they're here while they go and hide somewhere!"

-Let's go to the hangar! Maybe they're hiding in Nina's jet!"

-Brilliant idea!"

The girls heard the footsteps get away and when they could hear no more Devila got out from the secret compartment and looked at where they were. The hangar. Perfect.

Devila got Nina out and they climbed the walls with their sticky gloves and shoes and hid at the top. They also got food and secured themselves. Luckily the lights there weren't working so they wouldn't be found. Devila and Nina started to gossip and then fell asleep. They were secured as well so they didn't fall.

Meanwhile, the agents were looking everywhere for the trouble-makers. Everyone except Sid were angry. Sid wasn't angry because he was listening to music on his headphones. Finn and Leland weren't angry as well because they were in far more dangerous situations than getting deaf. Like almost being blown up on an oil platform or getting crushed into a cube inside their car. Holley, however was really cross. She had gotten used to her sisters pranks but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Suddenly an idea struck her mind. She laughed evilly and everyone looked at her.

-Gather around and let's plan their deaths."

 **I wonder what Holley has in mind. By the way I don't have a fangirl crush on Leland. He just reminds me of someone (my crush) so I made him my crush and later on we might even become a couple... So anyways hope ya enjoyed it!!**


End file.
